Mamale Of The WaterHall
by Sampah Sungai Ciliwung
Summary: Game of thrones meninggalkan the land yang hampir mati dengan musim dingin paling panjang sepanjang sejarah. The house of Arryn, penguasa WaterHall, lord of the depth sea adalah satu - satunya harapan untuk memperbaiki yang sudah terjadi. (it is not a cover of game of thrones, cuma mengambil sedikit setting tempatnya). HAEHYUK. YAOI. BL. More warning as you read.
1. The House of WaterHall

**WaterHall Highest Tower – Dawn**

Tidak ada yang lebih pagi dari nyanyian siren yang terdengar seperti tangisan setan. But, litle prince, at the dawn this time, kapal penuh muatan dengan orang – orang yang berlarian dengan meriam, besi, baju zirah tengah berperang melawan karang dan ombak yang setinggi gunung Hayes. Teriakan dan suara ceburan beberapa awak kapal menjadi pertanda sarapan yang terlalu awal bagi para gadis – gadis laut yang kelaparan. Bagaikan pohon yang diayun keras dengan kuatnya topan, I believe this is hard, to call for a single person survive, to live in this lonely night.

Meski jaraknya yang masih ribuan, seorang penjaga pemancar dari istana WaterHall melihat liukan sambaran api yang menari di atas lautan lepas tanpa batas, berlari tergesa dari tidurnya. Penjagaannya lengah dan bisa saja hukuman berat akan menanti jika nanti, kapal yang menuju kemari adalah kabar buruk bagi rajanya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar, yang tentu saja terlarang bagi seorang penjaga yang bukan siapa – siapa, ia hanya bisa menyampaikan berita pentingnya kepada Lord Adrian, The Hands of the king, tangan kanan raja.

"Sire, sebuah kapal berlayar di laut tanpa batas, the depth sea."

The hands of the king actually, knocking with his distrust eyes. Waking the WaterHall king. Dan, bagi siapapun yang berada di luar sana. Hampir tidak pernah ada yang bisa melewati the depth sea. WaterHall menggunakan saudara jauh dalam sejarah keluarga Arryn merupakan anak kembar dari setiap pangeran yang lahir dalam keluarga ini. Siren. Bahkan pesan burung tidak pernah mampu melewati luasnya laut yang menelan hidup – hidup siapapun yang berada di atasnya.

Raja Arryn, Son of Arrylin, King of the Depth sea, House of the WaterHall, melihat bagaimana kapal penyusup yang mengeluarkan tanda permintaan tolong ke udara malam. Ia memerintahkan pasukannya menurunkan senjata suara, mengusir siren yang mengganggu kapal tamunya setelah Lord Arryn of WaterHall melihat bendera Seven kingdom di tiang paling tinggi kapal yang nyaris karam.

"After 50 years. They coming back to us." Katanya, meletakkan teropong dan memandang kejauhan. After the winter is coming, and the dragon, and for anything happends then. Tidak pernah ada berita bagus apabila berhubungan dengan seven kingdom.

"Why, Why now my lord." Tanya ajudannya yang paling setia. Adrian blue, son of Adris blue, kakak dari ayah lord Adrian.

"The War. It is always be, the war."

-,

**WaterHall Yard – Morning**

"What does a lady doing here, my princess." Chukcled Dan Arryn, meski melihat adiknya sendiri mulai memerah hingga ke wajah. Rambut biru darah bangsawan Arryn mengalir deras di kepala dua pria dan satu bocah beranjak dewasa yang sepertinya sedang bersitegang. "You should go practicing your sewing litle Hyuk – Aiden Arryn. Not swinging your wand."

"Shut up Dan, this is not a wand. It is my sword. And I know ive skill enough to kill you with my own weapon." Sahut pangeran cantik yang baru akan memasuki usia remajanya. Paling tidak suka digoda oleh kedua kakak berandal yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna. Dan dan Azriel selalu menggodanya seolah dia adalah bahan candaan berharga mahal yang tidak akan meletus ketika mereka sengaja mengata – ngatainya untuk, I don't know, like forever or something.

Mata memicing pangeran buangan terkecil dari keluarga Arryn membuat Dan sangat kesal. Putra tertua dan putra mahkota WaterHall merasa terhina dengan bocah 13 tahun yang seharusnya, tunduk tanpa perlawanan. Tapi kenyataan sedikit berbeda dengan impian, Hyukjae – Aiden Arryn tidak pernah 'bend over' pada siapapun, termasuk ibu tirinya, Lady Arryn, istri sah Lord Arryn, ibu putra mahkota Dan – Daniel Arryn dan Azriel Arryn.

Mengcengkeram wajah mungil yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki – laki yang juga seharusnya adalah adiknya sendiri. Adik tirinya sendiri.

"A bastarb (*sebutan untuk anak haram raja) like you should not be named by Arryn. You are not an Arryn. Even with your hair." Dan mengambil sejumput rambut biru Hyuk hanya untuk menjambaknya lebih keras. Hyukjae menolak untuk terlihat kalah, apalagi menjerit kesakitan. Tatapan matanya tetap tangguh dan dia akan melihat seberapa banyak Dan bisa menyiksanya. "They call you a butthole for nothing." Dan sedikit tertawa mengejek melihat bagaimana marahnya anak haram satu – satunya dari keluarga Arryn yang menjadi perbincangan dimana – mana.

Hyukjae menghempas kasar tangan saudara tirinya. Berjalan pergi dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis. Menghiraukan derai tawa kedua kakaknya.

-,

**Aula Utama WaterHAll – Noon**

"Greetings mylord, may prosperous and happiness always be yours, your family, your people, and your kingdom." Sapa Ser Rodd stark yang melegenda. Penguasa Winterfell. Keluarga terhormat yang difitnah keji oleh kedua saudara inces Lannister.

"I am glab you are alive, King Rodd. Bukan hal mudah melewati the dept sea. Even your grandfather has to give one of his leg, 50 years ago." Tandas king Arryn menekan bagian 50 tahun dengan sangat tepat. "I believe we do not have such a decent partnership so you could travel here all you want by anytime."

King Rodd stark berlutut dengan kedua tungkai yang menyentuh tanah. Membiarkan pedangnya tidak berguna bahkan untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku telah kehilangan banyak pasukan terbaikku ketika melewati the depth sea. Aku mengetahui, my lord, kemungkinan bisa selamat sampai istanamu adalah mustahil. Aku minta maaf karna hanya bisa datang saat Stark benar – benar membutuhkan bantuan the Arryn. Kau bisa mengumpankan tubuhku pada siren sekarang jika kau mau."

Lord Arryn tidak melihat apapun kecuali keputusasaan yang luar biasa dari wajah tamunya. Seolah dunia telah direnggut secara paksa dari wajah dalam dadanya sendiri.

"Mengungkit bagaimana kakek buyut kita bisa bersahabat mungkin terlalu kekanakan my lord. Tapi, bahkan jika aku harus menggunakan cara sememalukan itu untuk meminta bantuanmu, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

Lord Arryn membiarkan dengusan nafasnya memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi meski banyak sekali yang berdiri, menjulang dengan pakaian bangsawannya, melihat bagaimana penguasa WinterFell jatuh berlutut begitu saja. Penduduk WaterHall, seperti kebanyakan suku – suku lainnya di putaran seven kingdom memiliki karakteristik yang sangat berbeda dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan tujuh itu sendiri. Orang – orang seven kingdom adalah sekumpulan barbarian yang gemar berperang, berkelahi, membunuh, merampok, memperkosa, apapun yang membuat dahaga setan mereka puas dengan darah dan rum.

WaterHall tidak memiliki semua itu. Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia terpelajar yang tidak suka berperang meski belajar perang itu wajib. Mereka menyukai kedamaian dan tidak suka melukai orang lain. WaterHall adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa didapatkan manusia untuk hidup.

Setelah lama menimbang -bahkan kemungkinan menggiurkan untuk mencemplungkan satu – satunya keturunan stark yang tersisa kedalam the depth sea. King Arryn, memiliki penilaian yang tinggi untuk tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun-satupun barbarian seven kingdom memasuki wilayahnya. Penjagaan the depth sea lebih dari cukup untuk menghalangi mahluk tak bermoral dari seven kingdom hingga tidak pernah ada yang berani menyerang WaterHall.

"What do you want, king Rodd." Ia memutuskan untuk mendengar tujuan dari tamunya sebelum memutuskan apa siren akan makan daging khas kerajaan atau tidak hari ini.

"The land is poisoned." Baru kali ini raja WinterFell bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana keluarga darah biru Arryn terlihat begitu memukau dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan bibir semerah darah yang luar biasa. "The water is toxic. After the war everything is falling mylord."

"I believe WaterHall never be part of your war nor the seven kingdom."

"I know." Raja WinterFell menunduk lagi karna tahu WaterHall tidak pernah menjadi bagian manusia – manusia barbar yang berebut kekuasaan. "The war in ended by a giant disaster. Pendudukku tidak bisa makan karna apapun yang ditumbuhkan bumi selalu mati, beracun. Tidak ada hewan yang bisa kami makan karna mereka mati kelaparan. Air hujannya mampu melubangi besi. My lord. The land sudah mati."

King Arryn melihat putra tertuanya karna tahu arah masalah yang dibawa oleh siapapun idiot yang memulai perang. "Kalian membawa kemalangan karna tangan kalian sendiri. Dan sekarang kau mau aku membantumu?!"

"No, not me or my people my lord. Someone told me that only the water can heal everything. Kau bisa membunuh kami semua kapanpun kau mau bahkan tunggulah seminggu lagi dan kau akan melihat the land bersih dari manusia. We have survive 3 years and we can not go any further." The WinerFell king menjeda klimatnay hanya untuk emngambil nafas sejenak. "Tapi sembuhkan the land. Aku percaya bahwa dewa menciptakan WaterHall sebagai penguasa air adalah untuk menyembuhkan the land."

-,

**Chamber of H – WaterHall – Morning**

"Sit staight. Chin up." Hyukjae mengaduh kesakitan dengan segala siksaan pelajaran adat kerajaan seven kingdom yang harus dia pelajari segera. Sangat segera setelah desas desus yang ia dengar beberapa hari lalu. Seseorang dari seven kingdom telah berani menembus batas the depth sea hanya untuk memintanya diperistri. "Seorang lady selalu menjaga wibawanya ketika makan dan berbicara."

"I am not a lady, Bunjee." Sergahnya kasar. Membungkukkan badanya segera karna malas menegakkan punggungnya hanya untuk terlihat lebih elegan. "I am a male. I do not need this. I want to fight like the other guy does."

"That is not your part Hyukjae." Sahut Bunjee dengan sesekali mengencangkan korset menyesakkan di punggung tuan putrinya.

"So what is my part. Playing dumb, cooking, serving, and birthing?" dengusan suara Hyukjae terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa nasibnya akan semengerikan ini. Well, menghadapi ibu tirinya saja sudah menyakitkan setengah mati dan sekarang dia harus menikah dengan laki – laki (garis bawahi laki – laki) yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya hanya karna ramalan bodoh tentang menyembuhkan the land. Oh wait, dia juga harus menikah dengan sesamanya! Imposible!

"Ezzactly." Jawab Bunjee cepat sekali. Dengan sekali hentakan, Hyukjae memutuskan semua tali korset di punggungnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang sebelum meninggalkan Bunjee menuju kasurnya.

"Leave me alone!"

Hyukjae tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Lady Arryn tidak pernah menatapnya sebagai objek kasih sayang. Ayahnya, lord Arryn, hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan tidak pernah benar – benar peduli meski disela – sela kesibukan sang raja WaterHall selalu memiliki waktu untuk memberikan Hyukjae hadiah – hadiah cantik (yang mana sangat dibencinya karna semua hadiah itu seharusnya untuk perempuan).

Dan dan Azriel selalu mengejeknya dengan 'butthole' dan semuanya. Well, Hyukjae tahu bagaimana orang – orang melihatnya sebagai anak haram tanpa ibu yang dirawat oleh keluarga kerajaan hanya karna Lord Arryn tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Mamale. Setiap generasi dari keluarga Arryn memiliki saudara kembar siren yang hidup di laut. Mereka lahir di perut yang sama dan terpisah tepat saat keduanya lahir di dunia. Akan selalu ada keadaan dimana mamale (laki – laki yang bisa mengandung) terlahir dalam silsilah keluarga penguasa the depth sea karna Siren tidak bisa hamil. Dan ketika mereka terlahir perempuan, ia akan menitipkan rahimnya pada saudara kembar laki – lakinya untuk menghasilkan keturunan.

Setiap hari dalam hidupnya Hyukjae benci dilihat dengan mata genit oleh kaumnya sendiri. Sebutan pangeran muda hanya gelar tanpa makna karna tidak pernah adda yang benar – benar menghormatinya. Ia adalah barang dagangan lord Arryn yang digunakan untuk berjaga – jaga apabila terjadi kebutuhan mendadak seperti sekarang. Tumbal untuk the land misalnya.

-,

**The Depth Sea – Night**

When the morning comes, everything seems so wrong in the eyes of our litle prince, or princess. Adalah salah satu dari mimpinya untuk keluar jauh dari WaterHall, meski tidak mungkin. Terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk melihat bagaimana anak buangan akan dijual, diperbudak, disiksa dan dibunuh di seven kingdom. Terlalu banyak perang dan hasilnya adalah jutaan anak haram terlantar yang menjadi tumbal masa depan.

Dongeng yang sering diceritakan Bunjee tentang bagaimana brutal dan sakitnya orang – orang seven kingdom menjadi kenyataan dan semuanya terbukti dengan datangnya Lord Stark meminta Arryn mengembalikan the land seperti sedia kala setelah perang. Bahkan bagaimana jijiknya berita keluarga Lannister saling meniduri saudaranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan garis keturunan yang asli dan abadi menjadi hal paling menakutkan yang menjauhkan kaki Hyukjae untuk menginjak the depth sea.

"_Shakfi . . . .ula maef _(selamat tinggal, saudaraku)_"_

Seorang prajurit Stark melihatnya sedikit kagum. Meski tersembunyi di balik pipi bayinya yang gendut dan perutnya yang bahkan bisa diisi dua galon bir penuh sekali duduk.

"What are you doing, my lady." Tanyanya, menawarkan minum kepada Hyukjae dengan senyumnya yang bersahabat.

"I am just, saying goodbye."

"And to Whom?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya keras mendengar panggilan itu sekali lagi. "I am not a lady."

"Isn't that what they call you in your home?"

"Yes it is." Satu tegukan untuk menghilangkan haus. "But it does not mean I like it."

Pelayan ketiga yang selamat sampai di WaterHall memberanikan dirinya duduk sedikit mendekat pada tuan yang harus mereka bawa ke WinterFell. Malam yang panjang dan perjalanan yang jauh melintasi the depth sea. Mereka mungkin akan sampai sebulan lagi.

"We do have brothers in the sea you know. The one who kills your friend on your way to WaterHall. I am saying goodbye to them. That's siren lenguage." Nyanyian tangisan itu kembali. Penjaga disampingnya bersiaga dengan tombak terangkat melihat sekeliling. Trauma bagaimana kawan – kawannya tenggelam dimakan mahluk buas setengah manusia setengah ikan. "Tenanglah prajurit, mereka tidak akan menyerang kapal ini. That is just their crying goodbye." _Untukku._

-,

**Aula Utama WinterFell – Before Noon**

"My lord, I am afraid I have to inform you that maybe our last supper will not much longer exist." There is no 'hands king' in winterfell. Donghae hanya mempunyai satu eunuch yang mengurusi hampir semua keperluan kerajaan. Tidak ada sumber daya tersisa bahkan makanan mereka mungkin, dan hampir pasti tidak akan cukup melawan musim dingin yang sudah berlangsung 5 tahun.

Laporan kematian di pagi hari menjadi awalan yang sangat buruk karna Donghae sudah mengerahkan semuanya untuk membantu mereka bertahan. Dalam permainan catur Donghae hampir mati, penolongnya hanya sebuah kepercayaan bahwa ayahnya akan selamat dan kembali membawa obat untuk the land. Mempersiapkan skenario terburuk menjadi agenda yang ia karang setiap malam sebelum tidur. Donghae harus menyelamatkan rakyatnya.

"Kirim beberapa nelayan ke the wall, mereka akan hidup disana untuk beberapa lama sebagai nelayan yang ikannya akan menjadi makanan kita di winterfell sampai musim dingin ini berakhir. Aku akan melihat John untuk mengetahui perkembangan alatnya."

"Of course mylord."

"Next."

Beberapa orang lain kembali masuk membawa persembahan mereka berupa beberapa daging burung gagak yang sudah bersih. Salah satu klan hasil tahlukan keluarga Stark mulai mengeluarkan keluhannya tentang masalah yang terjadi di tempatnya.

"I am sorry mylord, kami hanya bisa memberimu hadiah yang tidak layak ini."

Donghae sedikit menegakkan duduknya. Mengacungkan pedang tepat di depan leher tamunya sebelum ia dan kedua petani rusuh dibelakangnya mampu bergerak. "Aku menghargai usahamu ser. Tapi hentikan basa basi kesopanan konyol ini dan jangan pernah bawakan aku hadiah apapun lagi di musim dingin terpanjang seperti ini. Hanya pastikan rakyatmu cukup hangat dan kenyang. Aku akan lebih menghargainya." Dia menurunkan pedangnya. Memijit kepalanya yang terlihat menua bahkan ketika 23 seharusnya masihlah sangat muda.

"Maafkan hamba tuanku. Beberapa ibu dan bayi meninggal di Pyke dan hamba tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kami tidak punya apapun lagi untuk dimakan." Ujarnya jujur. Berlutut bersama dua orang dibelakangnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tubuhnya sekurus ranting. Jari tangan dan kakinya hilang karna terlalu dingin melawan air narrow sea untuk sampai disini.

"Winterfell akan memberimu beberapa ayam dan gandum. Dan pakaikan pengawalmu baju yang pantas. Aku tidak ingin kalian mati di tengah jalan sebelum memberi makan orang – orang Pyke."

-,

**Ruang Kerja Raja – WinterFell – Night**

"Silent. Rodor." Rodor sudah tidak makan hampir 3 minggu. Dan Donghae benar – benar tidak memberinya apapun kecuali menyuruhnya mengejar tikus - tikus istana sebagai sarapan dan makan malam. "I know you are hungry, so am I."

Dengusan tidak setuju yang rodor berikan membuat Donghae sedikit terpingkal dari kursinya. "Ok, go now. Makanlah beberapa tikus. Jangan lukai orang lain."

Serigala berbulu hitam dengan moncong putih itu berdiri dengan anggunnya. Perutnya sangat rata karna tidak pernah terisi apa – apa. Bahkan tulang rusuknya terlihat menonjol membungkus dada yang kuat. "I am sorry to starve you." Ucapnya sebelum mendengar perutnya sendiri berbunyi. Dia sedikit menggigit bibirnya untuk kembali ke kursi, mengerjakan perkamen – perkamen menumpuk sebagai laporan dari tiap desa.

"My lord."

"Yes, minister."

"I think you should be eating your dinner now."

"No. don't cook anything. I am not going to eat it anyway. I lost my sense of taste already so . . ."

"My lord, you are not going to save anyone with empty stomach, atau mati kelaparan. Please eat."

Donghae meletakkan penanya. Dia bisa merasakan sangat jelas bagaimana perutnya melilit seperti tali tanpa isi. Melihat minister tuanya yang sudah bungkuk. Bahkan nafas putus – putusnya terdengar mengerikan.

"I said, I am not going to eat. Go."

Siapa yang tidak kenal Donghae dan keras kepalanya. Bahkan semenjak kecil tidak pernah ada yang berani melawan permintaan sang master of the Stark. Donghae Alian Stark. Putar mahkota Winterfell, dan satu – satunya putra yang tersisa dari Lord Rodd of Winterfell.

"As you command my lord." Sebelum pergi, sang minister menampilkan senyum kekanakan yang akan selalu ia berikan pada Donghae ketika melakukan sesuatu yang sangat childish seperti sekarang. Sang minister telah melayani keluarga Stark bahkan ketika Donghae belum lahir. Ia hapal betul bagaimana cara menangani pemuda 23 tahun yang masih sangat sangat sangat keras kepala. "But, I think you should go to the dining room. Because your father have arrive." Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah leganya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan semua raungan perutnya yang seperti mencakar dari dalam. ". . . Together with your future bride."

-,

**Dark Forest – WinterFell – Night**

Hyukjae tidak pernah melihat pembunuhan seumur hidupnya. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat seseorang memiliki bekas luka di WaterHall. Semua orang disana sempurna. Berkulit putih bersih dengan hiasan rambut yang cantik. Bajunya adalah sutra yang dikancing dengan emas. Disana musim panas tidak pernah terlalu panas, dan musim dingin tidak pernah sedingin winterfell.

Hyukjae bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan meski tiga jubah menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan padahal berharap untuk cepat – cepat berlari ke dalam kastil. Semua tiga penjaga yang bersamanya melewati the depth sea termasuk lord Rodd memiliki bekas luka yang membuat Hyukjae ngeri membayangkannya. Ada yang dikepala, kaki yang terluka, bahkan kehilangan salah satu anggota badanya. Ia masih tidak paham bagaimana prajurit gendut yang selalu bersamanya itu bisa tertawa ketika menceritakan (dengan bangga) bagaimana salah satu kupingnya hilang ketika perang.

"Are you allright my lady?" tanyanya khawatir menatap mata Hyukjae dalam, karna memang hanya bagian matanyalah yang kelihatan selain semua tubuhnya yang ditutupi kain tebal.

"Do not call me my lady." Sahutnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia mencengkeram dadanya berharap tangannya bisa bergerak dan tidak putus begitu saja. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon. Behind this forest is winterfell kingdom."

"I think u have said the same for 2 hours ago."

Temannya tertawa sebelum menuntun Hyukjae untuk berjalan bersama. Membantunya lebih cepat bergerak meski Hyukjae sudah benar – benar berusaha bergerak. Sekarang ia tahu, bagaimana rasanya membeku.

"There is a lot of rumor here that white demons strolling arround in the dark of the night." Ia mulai menceritakan legenda, membuat Hyukjae lupa dengan dinginnya.

"White demons? Like siren? Although it is wrong to call them a monster, they are our family."

Pengawalnya tertawa terpingkal hingga perutnya yang besar bergoyang. Hyukjae bahkan nyaris ikut tertawa kalau bukan yang keluar adalah gemeretakan giginya yang seolah terjadi begitu saja tanpa diperintah langsung oleh otaknya.

"White demons are not family my lady. (disini aslinya Hyukjae memicing tajam tapi tidak kelihatan sama sekali) even when they ate our family kemudian memuntahkannya kembali hanya untuk dijadikan mayat hidup. Tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang bisa menghentikannya, kecuali pada penyihir. Dan sayangnya, winterfell tidak memiliki seorang pejuang kegelapan (sebutan untuk penyihir)."

Berakhirnya cerita, berakhir pula kenyamanan yang Hyukjae rasakan karna dingin itu menyerang lagi. Bahkan lebih ganas kali ini karna angin bertiup kencang menyambar apapun di depan. Pengawalnya melakukan tugas yang sangat baik dengan menjadikan tubuh besarnya berjalan di depan melindungi Hyukjae yang membungkuk di belakang.

"Finally. The WinterFell."

-,

**Dining Hall – WinterFell – Dinner**

Laki – laki tidak mengucapkan apapun. Donghae hanya langsung membungkus ayahnya dengan pelukan yang kuat sebagai lambang kebahagiaan, kerinduan dan ucapan terima kasih kepada para dewa. Dia tidak melihat apapun berkurang di wajah ayahnya, kecuali kulitnya yang melepuh dan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kering. Begitupun dengan lord Rodd yang melihat putranya. Sama – sama lebih kurus dan mungkin hanya tersisa tulang saja.

Tangannya beralih ke belakang. Mengambil tangan kanan Hyukjae untuk menariknya kedepan. Pertemuan awal yang seharusnya berkesan justru membuat Hyukjae sedikit tidak fokus. Giginya masih bergemeletuk nyaring karna merasa kedinginan. Tangannya kaku dan membiru. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang ditutupi 3 lapis kain wol bau. Ini sama sekali bukan kesan makan malam yang dia inginkan.

"Antarkan lady Hyuk bersiap makan malam, Ronn."

"Thank you, my lord." Cicit Hyukjae masih gemetaran sebelum dibawa pergi oleh pengawal gemuknya, Ronn. Setelah kepergiannya, barulah kedua ayah anak itu bisa kembali melepas rindu. Saling bertukar minum untuk menyampaikan bahwa keduanya sama – sama lega untuk urusan yang menyakitkan selama lebih dari 3 bulan terakhir.

"How is the winter." Mulai sang ayah. Memotong sedikit daging rusa untuk mengunyahnya pelan – pelan.

"80 orang meninggal. Dan hampir semua desa mulai kelaparan. Aku masih meminta John mengembangkan alatnya untuk menumbuhkan tanaman di dalam rumah. Jika ini berhasil, kita akan melewati musim dingin dengan baik ayah."

Lord Rodd tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih mengunyah dagingnya dengan kelaparan. Begitupun sang putra yang makan dengan pelan. "Dan seharusnya lady Hyukjae Arryn akan menghangatkan kerajaan kita. Dan kamarmu tentu saja."

Donghae tersedak keras, mencari minum dengan tergesa dibarengi dengan cengingisan ayahnya yang luar biasa jahilnya.

"I haven't seen her face yet and your already talking about the bed. Wow. Such a lord, king Rodd." Cemoohnya membalas sang ayah yang masih senang dengan guyonannya.

"She is a he."

Kali ini Donghae yang membeku. Meski ayahnya terlihat baik – baik saja dan masih mengunyah makan dengan tenang.

"What?! What do you mean she is a . . ."

Gerakan pintu terbuka menghentikan keduanya. Lady Hyukjae sudah tiba dengan pakaian musim dingin paling hangat yang bisa dia temukan di tasnya. Meski nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal dan seolah lidahnya sering terpeleset untuk tergigit oleh giginya sendiri.

"I am sorry about the earlier my lord." Hyukjae membungkuk sopan. Menunggu Donghae untuk menyuruhnya berdiri. "Disini terlalu dingin hingga hamba tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, unfortunately."

Donghae menerima sapaannya dan menyuruh Hyukjae bergabung untuk makan malam. Barulah Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah calon pengantinnya. Cantik tentu saja. Rambutnya biru muda bercampur perak, matanya memiliki iris terbiru seperti lautan di musim panas. Dan kulitnya, sangat terlalu putih untuk membuat rekahan bibir merah itu terlihat semerah darah. Tapi tetap saja, Hyukjae adalah seorang pria. No. He is not a man. He is a child.

-,

**Donghae's Chamber – WinterFell – Late Night**

Donghae tidak tahu apa ayahnya terbentur karang ketika menyelami the depth sea tapi ia mulai berhalusinasi dengan mengatakan bahwa semakin cepat Donghae memasuki Hyukjae semakin cepat musim dingin akan berakhir. Jadi dengan sengaja lord Rodd menaruh barang Hyukjae di kamarnya dan mereka harus tidur berdua di ranjang yang sama bahkan sebelum upacara pernikahan dibuka.

"I can not stop the winter, mylord." Bocah 13 tahun yang kini duduk menghadapnya di atas kasur bukanlah godaan yang mudah. Apalagi dia yang secantik itu. Menatapnya dengan mata biru bening yang sama sekali tidak terlintas sedikitpun tentang hal senonoh. Terlalu murni. Seperti berlian. "It is the land's survival mechanism. After seven kingdom broke him in such a way, he needs to heal his self by bringing the winter."

Dengan mata yang masih menatapnya jernih. Donghae mulai mengambil kursi untuk duduk tepat di depan calon permaisurinya. "I am listening." Ujarnya pasti. Menunggu Hyukjae bicara.

"After the long winter, trees grow stronger, grass everywhere like natural pillow of the woods. Winter kali ini akan sangat lama karna kalian merusaknya terlalu keras."

Donghae percaya bahwa kaum Arrys adalah penyembuh paling baik untuk the land. Karna itu memang tugas mereka untuk membawa kembali tanah yang mati. Tapi pertanyaan apakah dia harus percaya pada bocah 13 tahun yang bahkan belum mendapatkan mimpi basahnya terus muncul hingga fakta apapun yang Hyukjae katakan terlihat abu – abu.

"I suppose I will sleep on the bench. Good night. Prince."

"Are you not going to do that?" tanya pangeran mudanya.

"Do what?"

"Something you should do as a lover?"

Ini kedua kalinya Donghae dibuat tidak bisa berkata – kata hari ini. "It is okay my lord. Bunjee told me what I have to do as your bride."

Donghae berjongkok di depan pangerannya. Dia melihat Hyukjae yang masih menunduk dengan begitu manis mengamatinya dalam. "No. Not now. And do not think too hard in this matter, okay Hyuk?" Wajah bocah itu justru terlihat sedih.

"Are you hate me. Because I am a mamale."

"God no! Hyuk, you are beautyfull how can I hate you." Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil. Memberinya kehangatan. "It is just not the right time to do that. You are tired. I know. So please, do not think like that. I just want you to get some rest. And always be confortable."

Senyuman manis Hyukjae menjadi penutup malam itu. Dimana angin dari utara masih bertiup kencang. Bersama tentara orang buangan yang mulai berdatangan.


	2. The Second War Begin

-,

**WinterFell Village – Dawn**

Serangan the wildings (tentara orang buangan) menjadi penanda bahwa Hyukjae benar – benar sudah meninggalkan WaterHall. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana manusia menjadi mati, cacat, dan luka yang menganga dimana – mana. Berjalan mengikuti Donghae tidak pernah seburuk ini. Calon suaminya mengatakan bahwa keadaan bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi karna pasokan makanan yang semakin menipis. Penjarahan manusia – manusia kelaparan semakin tidak terkendali dan pembunuhan demi pembunuhan merupakan satu dari sekian cara untuk bertahan hidup.

"You want to go home?" that is not even a question. Dari tadi kaki Hyukjae sudah ingin berlari meninggalkan orang – orang yang terus menangis kesakitan karna kehilangan kakinya atau bagian yang lain. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana wajah Donghae jauh lebih keruh dari biasanya. Seolah siap memotong tangannya sendiri hanya untuk menghentikan bencana panjang menyebalkan ini. "I shouldn't bring you here."

Hyukjae masih membeku. Nuraninya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia benci melihat semua darah dan potongan tubuh tak lengkap bekas manusia. Tapi di sisi lain WinterFell adalah rumahnya sekarang. Dia harus melihat bagaimana kerajaan kecil ini bertahan dan membantu apapun yang bisa dia lakukan.

"I'm sorry my lord. It is my fault. I should have . . ."

He is surprised, bagaimana Hyukjae begitu mudahnya menangis dan melipat tangan – tangannya sendiri seolah itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Bahkan ditengah semua kemelut yang terjadi Donghae bisa memastikan betapa polosnya Hyukjae saat ini. Dan itu tidak bagus. Sangat tdak bagus.

Dunia ini bukan tempat terbaik untuk menjadi naif, his world at least. Donghae hampir mati karna tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dan harus terjadi. Kemungkinan mereka bisa bertahan tidak lebih seperti sinar matahari. Semu. Dan tidak pernah terjadi dalam 5 tahun ini. Karna musim dingin masih berhembus kencang dari utara. Dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti untuk 5 tahun lagi yang akan terjadi.

Hyukjae tidak pernah diajari bagaimana menyembuhkan the land atau apapun tentang menghentikan musim dingin kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapat pelajaran atau setidaknya himbauan agar mantranya bekerja. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak tahu memiliki mantra for gods sake!

King Rodd melihat calon menantunya yang sama sekali tidak tenang. Keprihatinan membuat bocah berambut biru itu tidak mau menyentuh makanannya. Mereka hanya makan sekali sehari dengan gandum dan sedikit daging babi.

Hyukjae hampir menabrak raja Winterfell saat mondar mandir mencari cara menghilangkan segala kericuhan yang terjadi. Dia mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah membawanya dari WaterHall berdiri, melihatnya dengan seribu makna. Jujur saja, Hyukjae masih takut dengan king Rodd. Kepala keluarga Stark itu jarang berbicara. Janggut dan kumisnya yang tebal membuat Hyukjae bingung ketika mencoba membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

"My lord." Membungkukkan kepalanya dan memilin tangan menjadi kegiatan yang setiap hari Hyukjae lakukan semenjak datang ke WinterFell. He does not even know what to do.

**KingsLanding – Before Noon**

"hah . . . hah . . . hah . . ." satu dua. Tiga. Pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun Lannister berdiri dengan wajah yang paling sering Siwon lihat akhir – akhir ini, dan jujur saja dia tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Wajah tidak puas dengan siratan kegusaran yang tersembunyi dan The Heck! Dia sudah menginwasi hampir lima kerajaan setahun ini hanya untuk memuaskan raja tercintanya yang sedang berada pada fase galau akult.. "Hello brother. I am back."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya meneliti tiga wanita telanjang yang pingsan dengan kemaluan mengeluarkan cairan mani saudara kandungnya sendiri. Tidak bersuara atau menangis karna melihat orang yang paling dicintainya bertindak sesuka hati. Well, Siwon bisa lebih parah dengan menggiling habis seluruh wanita pelacur di KingsLanding hanya untuk membuatnya puas. Tidak peduli jika ketiga teman tidurnya sudah mati (atau mungkin akan mati), Siwon masih enggenjot kemaluannya dengan lantang seolah mereka hanya sarung kosong untuk kesejatiannya yang tangguh bukan hanya ketika berada di medan laga. Dan yakin, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai hasratnya terpenuhi which is, I don't know, mungkin semalam suntuk genjotan lagi.

Setelah perang besar yang terjadi hampir lima tahun lalu (tepat sebelum winter is coming) dan Kingslanding hancur total, Kyuhyun telah mengumpulkan kembali daerah jajahan dengan jalan yang sama yaitu menjajah lagi. Memberi ketakutan pada mereka adalah satu – satunya jalan seorang raja bisa berkuasa. Atau mungkin begitulah yang diajarkan ayah Siwon dan Kyuhyun ketika mereka masig kecil dan melihat cara – cara licik ayahnya untuk menguasai Seven Kingdom dan menempati iron throne di KingsLanding. Siwon adalah panglima sekaligus kakak yang menjadi senjata perang paling gagah dan loyal yang selama ini Kyuhyun gunakan untuk kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Are you done." Pertanyaan tanpa tanda tanya. Karna Kuhyun hanya mengibaskan jubahnya sekilas setelah melihat pakaian pelacur yang hampir mengenai kaki jenjangnya. Dilihatnya Siwon masih terus menggoyang pinggul, mengejar kepuasan setelah semalam suntuk belum sekalipun keluar dengan tiga wanita penghibur yang disewa ajudannya. Yang konon katanya adalah yang terbaik memberikan jasa pelayanan di seluruh Seven Kingdom.

"Ummm, no? ini hadiahku ok. Menahlukkan Qahar tidak pernah semudah yang kau bayangkan meski isinya Cuma bapak – bapak gemuk penyakitan." Siwon mencabut penisnya. Berjalan mengambil tisu dan membersihkannya tepat ketika berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk untuk membersihkan hingga bersih sebersih bersihnya. "Whats wrong." Liriknya. Menggenggam pipi saudara kandung satu – satunya keluarga Lannister yang masih tersisa.

"Master of whisper speaks to me, about something in the north."

Mendengar kata north, Siwon kelihalangan selera untuk menggoyang pinggulnya secara tiba – tiba. Orang – orang utara yang dipimpin WinterFell adalah musuh paling berbahaya yang pernah bermusuhan dengan Lannister. Mereka orang – orang yang tangguh dengan kekuatan serta tekat seperti baja. Pasukannya selalu kalah untuk mengalahkan ganasnya orang – orang utara karna mereka terlatih dan dilatih langsung oleh alam. WinterFell hampir selalu berada di musim dingin sepanjang tahun. Mereka menempa dan hidup di keadaan yang tidak semua orang sanggup bertahan hidup. Diambilnya wajah sang adik. Diciumnya bibir itu dalam hingga Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Can I get, at least, a warm welcoming party. With you. Pelacur – pelacur itu bahkan tidak akan memuaskanku setelah kugagahi sampai mati."

Siwon tidak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun untuk membuka baju bangsawannya. Membawa tubuh telanjang saudara kandungnya untuk berada di pelukan yang nyaman, dengan bagian bawah terhubung saling memerlukan. Menyatukan kasih paling murni meski banyak yang menganggap mereka gila karna mencintai adiknya sendiri. Setelah ayahnya meniduri kakak perempuannya sendiri dan lahirlah mereka berdua, darah penyuka sesama keluarga mengalir deras dengan selera aneh untuk keluarga Lannister yang tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun di luar keluarga mereka sendiri. Meski beberapa dari mereka menikah dengan klan lain, itu semua hanya agar menjaga martabat dan mengumpulkan ally untuk pertempuran yang tidak bisa mereka menangkan dengan hanya perang. Pernikahan politik bukan hal tabu apalagi untuk keluarga yang menginginkan kekuasaan paling besar di seluruh alam yang masih bernama di putaran Seven Kingdom.

"They have a mamale of Waterhall." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon berhenti. Sebelum menggenjot lagi dan menumpahkan sarinya di dalam perut saudara tersayangnya. Mencium punggungnya sayang untuk menghirup aroma Kyuhyun sebanyak – banyaknya. Oh, dia sangat mencintai mahluk putih yang sangat pandai ini. Kulitnya sangat putih hingga seperti tulang. Lembut karan setiap hari bermandikan susu sapi murni yang diperas oleh tangan – tangan terampil suruhan kerajaan. Ketika Siwon memegangnya, ia akan merasa sangat senang. Seolah semuanya tidak cukup sebelum menelan Kyuhyun bulat – bulat sekali makan.

"So. We don't need him. Musim dingin disini tidak pernah terlalu dingin, dan sedingin WinterFell. Bukankah barang jarahan masih tersimpan banyak untuk setidaknya 20 tahun kedepan?"

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat warna mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya. "Don't you want a child. My child. Your child. Our child."

Siwon mulai mengerti kemana Kyuhyun akan membawa mereka bicara, dan menurutnya itu terlalu awal untuk memulai kembali sebuah perang. Dia telah lelah melihat bagaimana ayahnya menebas memotong memancung langsung kepala Lord Sam Stark sepuluh tahun lalu. Ayah dari raja WinterFell sekarang, Lord Rodd Stark. Dan memulai perang hanya gara – gara keengganannya melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia di wilayah utara yang mulai semakin kuat dan takut keluarga Stark memberontak padahal Siwon yakin mereka akan baik – baik saja kalau ayahnya tidak memeganggal kepala keluarga yang seharusnya tidak pernah menyinggung apapun untuk merebut tahta.

Siwon sudah hidup cukup lama untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana Iron Throne mampu merubah seorang ayah kebanggaan menjadi tiran yang kejam. Mereka berhasil memberikan perjanjian damai setelah Stark berhasil membunuh ayah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mengakhiri sebuah kepala dengan kepala. Meski Kyuhyun sangat tidak terima namun Siwon berhasil mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan perang yang telah berlangsung hampir puluhan tahun itu.

"You can find anyone, a princess, a whore or whatever you want to give you a child. Two. Or thousand." Ucap Siwon menekankan penolakannya. Ia mengambil bir hanya untuk menegaknya kemudian membanting gelas di tangannya hingga pecah. Siwon sudah mati – matian menjamin perdamaian dan menuruti semua yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi kecemasan Kyuhyun saat menjadi penguasa mulai terlihat seperti ayahnya sebelum mulai gila.

"You know I cant touch a woman. I dispise them. I hate them. They disgust me to death. Besides, anak yang dilahirkan oleh seorang mamale akan selalu terlahir sempurna. Kuat. Calon penguasa sesungguhnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyamakannya dengan putra dari pelacur murahan. He is the only one who can bring us the best heir. Hanya dia yang pantas untuk melanjutkan darah murni Lannister or even better." Kyuhyun mengambil wajah Siwon agar kembali melihatnya. Melihat matanya. Dan mengerti kalau ini akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih tenang.

"Kita sudah berperang selama 12 tahun dan 5 tahun yang lalu akhirnya perang terpanjang itu berakhir! Dan sekarang kau ingin memulai satu lagi?!" Siwon mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun berpikir dan menghentikan keinginannya. Meskipun ia sadar itu tidak mungkin.

"They are weak. Winter telah memakan hampir seluruh orang utara, kau mungkin hanya perlu menghadapi 20 orang penyakitan untuk membawa mamale itu ke KingsLanding. Siwon, I know I am the worse person you have ever met, but please, I really want to have our child."

Dan Siwon hanya bisa mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis di depannya.

-,

**WinterFell – Donghae's Chamber – Dawn**

Kesehatan Hyukjae memburuk. The land, seperti berbicara dan merintih setiap Hyukjae tidur. Mengatakan padanya kalau dia kesakitan dan ingin disembuhkan. Hyukjae tahu, musim dingin kali ini akan bertahan sangat lama karna memang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara apa saja. Meski sekuat apapun Hyukjae mencoba mengurangi sakitnya hingga dirinya sendiri yang jatuh tidak berdaya. Tenaga Hyukjae Aiden Arryn tidak pernah cukup kuat untuk menyembuhkan The Land yang telah mati. Jadi menderita dengan sedikit tenaga adalah satu – satunya hal yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup diatas ranjang setelah sebulan kesakitan.

"You should do what your job and end this winter!" ayahnya tidak pernah marah. Rodd adalah raja bijaksana yang jarang sekali menunjukkan kemarahannya kecuali di medan laga. Kecuali ketika ia berperang dengan musuhnya. Kecuali ketika mereka menyakiti atau bahkan membantai keluarganya. Lord Rodd putra Lord Sam Stark adalah pria yang berkarisma luar biasa hingga kata – katanya selalu terdengar tegas namun menenangkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia meninggikan suaranya pada keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun ketika ia harus memaksa putra termudanya Brandon Stark melihat proses pemenggalan kepala prajurit yang tidak setia, Brandon Stark yang sekarang telah tiada dan bergabung dengan kakak – kakaknya di ruang bawah tanah tempat seluruh anggota keluarga Stark tidak kali ini. Amarahnya seolah dilecut dengan melihat bagaimana anak satu – satunya yang dia miliki begitu keras kepala hingga menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Dan anehnya, Donghae justru membenci suara ayahnya sendiri saat ini.

"You mean by fucking him?!"

"Yes! Of course! That's why I bring him here, by sailing my 5000 best armored people to death at The Depth Sea!"

Donghae benar – benar menantang tatapan ayahnya dengan berani. Ia bahkan tidak takut dengan wajah murka ayahnya yang seolah siap menghunus pedang untuk berperang melawan anaknya sendiri. "That is a rape!" Jawabnya.

"Wrong. That is a duty. Dan kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Dia akan menderita hingga mati karna kekeras kepalaanmu dan sialnya itu adalah turunanku."

Kali ini Donghae diam. Mencoba berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Berdebat seperti ini tidak akan membawa matahari kembali, atau setidaknya menyembuhkan calon istrinya yang hampir mati. Donghae harus melakukan sesuatu.

"If you cant, then I will."

"You what?!"

"Say hello to your new mother and I mean it. We'll be getting married in 3 days. Is it me, or you, your choice."

Perang perang tatapan tajam itu berakhir tepat saat terompet tanda keamanan berbunyi dari kejauhan - di parimeter depan sebelah timur. Donghae dan Rodd Stark melihat liukan api yang melambung di tengah dawn yang sunyi. Siapapun itu, apapun itu, semua yang di Pyke telah mati oleh serangan orang – orang buangan yang kelaparan.

**WinterFell – Almost MidNight**

Hari ke tujuh pada bulan kedua, Hyukjae membuka sedikit matanya. Ia melihat DOnghae yang masih duduk di meja dengan banyak perkamen di depannya. Menulis dengan serius dan wajahnya yang semakin tirus. Tba – tiba ia merasa gagal karna tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuk orang yang telah bersusah payah membawanya. Memberinya tempat tinggal dan kasih sayang yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ia dapatkan ketika masih menjadi anggota keluarga Arryn. Matanya memanas. Ia telah gagal dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"I am so sorry my lord. Ive disappointed you."

Melihat calon pengantinnya menangis membuat Donghae tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rodor yang melihat calon pasangan majikannya juga berhenti mendengus lapar dan siaga berdiri dengan kedua perutnya yang kering kerontang. Mengamati Hyukjae lalu menoleh ke Donghae yang juga melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Seolah menemukan seseorang yang kau sayang menderita dan kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau apakah semuanya memang nyata.

Melihat Hyukjae terus menangis hingga bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya membuat Donghae memutuskan inilah waktunya. Ia melihat Rodor yang memberinya tatapan pasti sebelum meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah pelan yang seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan bahkan tanda cekaran di lantai dingin kerajaan WinterFell. Ia membuka jubahnya. Membiarkan hanya hangat api perapian yang mampu mengusir sepi dan mendatangi kasur calon istrinya yang masih sangat bersedih hingga hampir pingsan. Dibaringkannya Hyukjae. Membuka kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah cantik yang kini memerah seperti darah. Dan bertambah kuat saat melihat Donghae di depannya yang telah tidak memakai apa – apa. Isakannya terdengar lebih keras dan menatap Donghae takut – tidak menghentikannya ketika calon suaminya itu memeluk Hyukjae sambil berbisik menenangkan. "It's Allright. It's going to be All right."

Keduanya tidak berada pada suasana yang bahagia. Justru rasa sedih yang mendalam seolah kau harus dipaksa bercinta ketika sehari seleumnya adalah kematian orang yang kau sayang seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada tawa disana. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir saat keduanya menyesuaikan masing – masing. Saat Hyukjae kehilangan pakaiannya. Dia tidak takut kepada Donghae. Dia tahu ini adalah tugasnya. Dan mereka sama – sama tidak menginginkannya meski harus dan wajib.

Saat Donghae merasukinya, Hyukjae hanya bisa bernafas putus – putus dengan mencengkeram lengan Donghae sebagai pelampiasan. Awalan sedih yang mereka mulai justru berakhir dengan deru nafas yang panjang dan raungan kenikmatan. Hyukjae masih meringis karna ukuran Donghae yang memang terlalu besar. Meski nikmatnya juga tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata – kata bahkan sedikit saja.

Ia hanya merasa memang disitulah tempat yang harus Donghae miliki sepenuhnya. Ia telah menjadi milik Donghae untuk selamanya. Dan mereka akan memiliki anak – anak bersama. Musim dingin ini harus segera berakhir kalau Hyukjae ingin anaknya tumbuh dengan baik.

Tidak puas, Donghae mendorong Hyukjae untuk berbalik dan membuka pintu masuknya. Melihat tempat yang sudah melar setelah ia isi pertama kali. Melihat lelehan putih yang menggenang emudian tumpah perlahan – lahan. Donghae menikmatinya. Sangat. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerangketika Donghae memasukinya lagi dari belakang. Kali ini ia bahkan tidak segan – segan untuk bertindak kasar dengan mencengkeram rambut Hyukjae sebagai pelampiasan. Dan mungkin agak sedikit salah tapi percayalah, Hyukjae menikmatinya hampir sama hebatnya dengan yang Donghae rasakan.

Ia merasakan daging anusnya tertarik keluar kemudian dimasukkan lagi dengan sekali hantaman. Bagian bdalamnya melar dan menyambut Donghae untuk terus berada di sana. Di sarangnya yang nyaman. Mereka seharusnya melakukan ini lebih awal. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat namun pelan. Mereka menghabiskan tiga hingga 6 jam untuk terus menggenjot dan digenjot. Hyukjae berubah dari mahluk polos yang menggemaskan menjadi singa betina yang haus sentuhan. Menerma Donghae dimana saja bahkan ketika ia dilecehkan dengan sangat nikmatnya. Tugasnya terpenuhi, dan ia tidak tahu akan seenak ini.

-,

**WinterFell – Past Noon – Dining Room**

Donghae tahu ayahnya secara sengaja tidak bertanya kenapa ia menghilang tadi pagi dan belum muncul hingga matahari sudah tinggi. Entah suaranya atau suara Hyukjae yang terlalu tinggi hingga dinding istana tidak tebal lagi tapi intinya, ayahnya sudah tahu dan dia merasa bahagia karenanya. Hari terlihat lebih cerah. Angin musim dingin berhenti berhembus dari utara. Donghae tidak ingin mengaitkannya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Hyukjae semalam, tapi jika angin dingin telah berhenti, berarti harapan musim dingin berakhir sebentar lagi bukan sekedar angan – angan bocah yang masih bermain layangan.

"Where is Prince Arryn. He needs to eat his break fast." Ucap ayahnya santai. Menghabiskan makan sianya atau mungkin sarapannya karna belummakan sejak pagi. Mereka tidak akan makan kecuali melakukannya bersama – sama. Dan Rodd Stark harus menunggu putranya turun sebelum bisa menyentuh gandumnya sendiri.

"He is Sick, I'll bring his Foods."

"Oh, I though he is fine. He is . . . . screaming beautyfully last night."

Dan benar saja, bebarengan dengan senyuman mengerikan ayahnya Donghae hampirmemuntahkan kembali makanan yang sialnya baru sampai di tenggorokan. Wajahnya mulai memerah seperti udang rebus yang terlalu besar bahkan hingga sampai di telinganya yang cukup lebar. Lord Stark sangat menyukai reaksi anaknya yang menurutnya sangat menawan.

"Dad You'r . . .!"

Lengkingan bunyi peringatan itu berbunyi kembali. Dan Donghae telah salah memperkirakan bahwa Pyke meninggal karna diserang tentara orang – orang buangan. Siwon Lannister telah datang untuk merebut satu – satunya harapan yang bisa Donghae berikan untuk menghangatkan sebuah kerajaan yang nyaris membeku ketakutan. Donghae memandang ayahnya begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka merasakan bahaya yang datang dan hilang sudah semua kemanisan canda tawa yang beberapa detik lalu terasa sangat bahagia. Sekali gerakan Donghae memanggil Rodor dan keduanya berlari ke arah kamar. Mengenakan baju zirah perang. Ia melihat cintanya yang masih tidur hanya dengan tertutupi oleh selimut besar. Mencium keningnya sayang dan mengucapkan sebuah pesan yang hanya terdengar oleh kegelapan.

-,

**WinterFell – Dusk – Between Midnight and Dawn**

hyukjae masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya ketika ia mendengar Donghae menyuruh agar mengunci pintu. Jangan sekali – kali keluar dan membuka pintu untuk siapapun kalau perlu larilah. Ia bisa merasakan detik – detik kehancuran WinterFell denagn teriakan dan banjir api disana – sini. Hyukjae bahkan nyaris menggenang ketakutan saat dirinya diseret oleh orang berjubah yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan wajahnya. Ia meraung dan mencoba sekeras mungkin lari tapi percuma karna tenaganya seperti tidak berarti. Keluar kaamr dengan nyaris diseret bahkan setengah digendong Hyukjae melihat kengerian yang melanda nadinya sekali lagi. Ia menangis melihat banyaknya orang mati dan Rodor yang sudah tercabik – cabik hingga kepalanya tidak utuh lagi. Di tengah ruangan masih ada suaminya yang bertahan kepayahan menyerang berpuluh – puluh orang yang mengelilinginya.

"No! Please! Please Don't Hurt Him! Please! I Beg You! NO! Donghae!" raunggannya semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan saat terakhir ia melihat Donghae yang nyaris terjatuh kelelahan. Hyukjae hanya bisa terus bermumam please, save him, don't secara terus menerus bahkan saat ia telah dimasukkan ke dalam jeruji di atas kereta yang akan membawanya entah kemana. WinterFell is going down. Rumah – rumah terbakar. Tangisan anak kecil yang terlunta menyakiti telinganya yang sekarang sama – sama merasa tuli karna tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Mereka akan berjalan melewati hutan dan lahan luas pertanian hingga sebulan atau dua bulan kedepan untuk sampai di KingsLanding. Siwon memimpin pasukan di depan dan melihat tawanannya yang seolah syok berat. Pakaiannya berantakan dan terdapat sedikit memar. Meski begitu bahkan Siwon harus mengakui bahwa laki – laki ini sangat cantik sekali. Melebihi saudara kandungnya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Hyukjae merasakan dirinya hancur berantakan. Sebelum The Land membisikinya satu rahasia besar. Bahwa anaknya sedang berkembang. Dan Donghae akan membawanya kembali dengan seribu tentara yang lebih kuat dari manusia biasa.

-,

**Somewhere in WinterFell – Blood Side Dawn**

Bumi kerajaan utara yang rata dengan tanah. Satu mayat siap digantung di pintu utama gerbang kerajaan sebagai pertanda bahwa Stark sudah mati. Mayat Lord Rodd telah digantung dengan rapi dengan setengah tubuhnya yang hangus terbakar. Ia dijadikan monumen pengingat sekaligus ejekan paling biadab bagi siapapun yang melewati daerha ini nanti. Penguasa Utara telah jatuh. WinterFell is falling down.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ruangan utaam istana kerajaan WinterFell, pangeran muda Stark telah kehilangan nyawanya. Matanya terbuka dengan tusukan dalam di dadanya. Putih membiru dan siap dimakan oleh binatang yang akan mengurainya dari manusia menjadi bukan apa – apa. Sampai tiba – tiba matahari bersinar. Membelah awan dan menerangi apapun di bawahnya. Angin dingin berhenti bertiup. Rumput tumbuh dengan cepatnya. Membalut luka yang dirasa oleh Stark muda. Memberinya nyawa untuk mampu membuka mata.


End file.
